Mind that Bike
* Britt Allcroft & David Mitton |director=David Mitton |producer= * Britt Allcroft * David Mitton |narrator= * Michael Angelis * George Carlin |season=Season 4 |season_no=4.26 |number=104 |sts_episode=Wish You Were Here |released= * 8th April 1996 * 27th May 1996 * 21st October 1996 * 18th February 1998 * 5th August 2009 |previous=Special Attraction |next=Cranky Bugs }} Mind that Bike is the twenty-sixth and final episode of the fourth season. Plot Tom Tipper is the local Sodor postman who takes the mail from Thomas and Percy's post trains to deliver to the residents of Sodor. He is very friendly and always helps to load the mail vans, but knows he could never do his job without his trusty post van. One morning, Tom is sick and his substitute, who is forced to ride a bicycle, leaves the mail to be unloaded without saying a word. Percy's driver attributes his bad mood to having to use the bike. When Tom does return, Percy discovers that he, too, has been given a bicycle as his van was considered too costly to maintain. Due to this, Tom no longer has time to help load the trains, which makes him very upset. Percy wishes he could cheer Tom up, but is unsure how. Just as Tom is about to leave, he is called to the Fat Controller's office. Knowing this will make him very late, he rushes off and, in his haste, leaves his bike propped up against Percy's mail vans, despite the tank engine's attempts to stop him. Percy's driver is unaware of this and as Percy starts, the bike falls onto the line and is destroyed beneath the vans. When Tom returns, Percy apologises for damaging his bike. Tom assures him it's not his fault, but laments the fact he will now have to deliver all the mail on foot. When Percy returns the next day, however, he finds that Tom has received a brand new van. Tom explains that the postmaster, after learning about what had happened, decided that the van was worth the expense after all, and cheerfully goes back to his work. Percy is delighted that he was able to help his human friend after all, albeit by accident. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Tom Tipper * Bertie (does not speak) * James (cameo) * Duck (cameo) * Oliver (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Toad (cameo) * Bulgy (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * Refreshment Lady (cameo) * The Dryaw Policeman (cameo) * Sir Topham Hatt (mentioned) Locations * Road Beside Rail and Canal Runby * Callan * Toryreck * Bulgy's Bridge * Tidmouth Beach * The Seaside Village * Lakeside * Rheneas * Elsbridge (deleted scene) * Sir Topham Hatt's Office (mentioned) Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Really Useful Engines. * This was the last episode of many things: ** The last episode adapted from a story written by Christopher Awdry. ** The last episode narrated by George Carlin in the US, as well as Trine Lossius Borg in Norway and Jang Gwang in South Korea, Mykola Koziy in Ukraine (until the seventeenth season) and Povl Dissing in Denmark (until the eighth season). ** The last episode shown on Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales. ** The last production based on a story from the Railway Series until The Adventure Begins. ** The last episode based on a story from the Railway Series until the twentieth season episode, Tit for Tat. ** The last episode to introduce a character from the Railway Series until Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure. ** The last appearance of Bulgy until the seventh season episode, Bulgy Rides Again. ** The last appearance of Tom Tipper until the tenth season episode, The Green Controller. * This was the first season finale that was not Christmas-themed. * Tom Tipper delivers mail to a man at Lakeside who resembles Michael Angelis. Goofs * When Tom Tipper's van passes Bertie, his undercarriage is loose and a wire is visible. * In the sixth shot of the episode, the camera lens is visible in the top left corner. * In the restored version of this episode during the night scene with Thomas and Percy, studio equipment is seen over Callan Station. * After Percy crushes the bike there is a shot of his cab, judging by the amount of space and the shape of the side windows, it is actually Duck's cab. * When Tom drives away in his new van, part of the driving mechanism is visible underneath. * When Tom Tipper says, "This is going to make me later still," he is smiling. This also happens when he props his bike up against one of Percy's mail trucks. * After Percy arrives at Callan when he sees the dumped bags, his cab roof is loose. * Tom's van repeatedly switches between its "old" (scratched, faded paintwork and black hubcaps) and "new" (clean paintwork and red hubcaps) liveries in the beginning of the episode. * The font on the station signs changes throughout the episode. * When Callan is in view from the stone bridge, on Thomas' line there is a van and a brake van in front of him. * Near the end of the episode when Percy arrives at Callan, Oliver and Toad can be seen on some sidings. But a few seconds later, they pass Percy with a train. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * Story and Song Collection * The Complete Series 4 DVD Boxsets * Classic Collection AUS * Thomas and the Special Letter and other stories (Australian VHS) (Direct-to-Home Video) * Story and Song Collection * The Complete Series 4 DVD Packs * Classic Collection * Complete Series 1-10 * Series Three and Series Four Double Pack US * Thomas Meets the Queen and Other Stories * Thomas & Friends Classic Volume 4 NZ * Thomas and the Special Letter and other stories * Story and Song Collection WAL * Help and 15 other stories JPN * New Thomas the Tank Engine Vol.4 (Direct-to-Home Video) * Best of Percy * The Complete Works of Thomas the Tank Engine 2 Vol.3 * People of Sodor Island PHL * A Better View for Gordon (DVD) GER * Full Steam Ahead! DVD Boxsets * Thomas and His Friends Box Set 2 NL * The Greatest Stories: The Adventures of Thomas, Percy and Gordon * Thomas and the Special Letter (Dutch DVD) UKR * A Train Thomas and Friends * Thomas and Friends - Season 4 (Ukrainian DVD) ITA * Here Comes the Queen NOR * Songs and Tales (Norwegian VHS/DVD) DK * The Brave Engine and Other Stories SWE * The Engine and the Gremlins MYS * Lady Hatt's Birthday Party and Other Thomas Adventures * Thomas and the Special Letter and Other Adventures GR * Adventures at the Railway Station DVD Boxsets * 3 DVD Boxset 2 CHN * Thomas and Friends Season 1-4 (DVD) THA * Thomas and Friends Volume 11 (Thai DVD) * Thomas and Friends - Volume 15 (Thai DVD) de:Wer bringt die Post? es:Un Favor Accidental he:שמור על האופניים ja:ゆうびんやとバン pl:Uwaga, Rower! Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Railway Series adaptations Category:Direct-to-Home Video